I'll Always Be Here
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: A fluffy Kirge one shot. Its only one more day before they fight the Time Devourer. Will Kid and Serge be able to confess their feelings for another?


_Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I mean it one thousand times! I dont own Chrono Cross!_

_Authors Note: My first Kirge, so I hope ya like it! It's a fluffly one shot between Kid and Serge and there last day together before they fight the Time thingie. Well fluffiness is provided so enjoy and PLZ rate!_

I'll Always Be Here

_The dark blue sky was moonless that night as the stars flickered in the far off distance. Somehow to Serge, they seemed closer than reality proved them to be. He lay on the beach of Opassa, counting down the days until he had to face the Time Devourer; dreading that day for only one reason: her._

_"The day after tomorrow." He muttered to himself; tomorrow might be his and Kid's last day together, and he wanted it to be perfect; but she had been acting so different lately, like she was trying to avoid him._

_The breeze picked up slightly, blowing his hair into his eyes. For some reason that night, he had removed his bandana and let the salty sea air flow through every strand of his dark blue hair. He sighed and sat up, staring out at the deep sea with even deeper colbalt eyes. He just had to tell her._

_"You can do it Serge, stop being a wimp!" He told himself reassuringly. His bandana was scrunched up in one fist and he transferred it to the other, the memories of Kid and him all coming back._

_"Ya can do what mate?" _

_'Dammit Serge, she heard you.' he thought to himself, turning to face his companion. "Oh, I'm just worried about fighting the Time Devourer."_

_"Don't be," she said, smiling Kid-style. She sat down next to him and stared out at the sea, her cloudly blue eyes held a glint of hope and she hoped Serge would notice it. "'cause I'll be there ta protect ya!" she said winking._

_He smiled to cover up what he really felt inside; he couldn't really explain it but the only reason he was worried about the day after tomorrow because he was scared. Not scared of fighting, or even dieing, but scared of losing her._

_"Thanks," was all he muttered, smiling still. He stood up and streched. "We better get back, it's really late and we have to get all the way to Termina."_

_He helped her up as she agreed and silently they walked to Termina. It was two a.m. before they got there and Kid and Serge trudged sleeply up to their room in the Inn._

_Kid collasped on her bed, not even bothering to change. Lately she wore one of Serge's long t-shirts to bed; something Serge just barely allowed her to do and she loved it. Serge threw a shirt at her, making her jump and her eyes opened quickly. "It might be uncomfortable to sleep in that." he smiled._

_They stood away from each other as they changed and Kid sat on the end of her bed, falling back sleeply. She was only on the bed until she got to her knees, and her legs dangled over the edge. She was out cold in only seconds._

_Serge couldn't help but smile at the theif. "She's so beautiful." He thought this every day atleast once a day, but today she seemed so innocent, sleeping soundly on her Inn bed. He picked her up bridal style and moved the blankets from underneath her. He was about to lay her back down and cover her up when her eyes flickered open and she stared up at him, a smile forming on her face._

_"Oi mate, it's late you should be sleeping." She said happily, trying to hold back the blush creeping its way on her pale face. He smiled, "Well I would be if you didn't fall asleep without your covers, you'll get sick if you don't watch out." He retorted._

_She snuggled into him, surprised at how easily he held her. "You gotta tell her Serge." Was the only thought that had been in his head for the last few days. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up, staring dreamily into her eyes._

_"Ya ok?"_

_Her voice brought him back to reality, "Yeah sorry." He said, walking over to his bed and laying down on it. Despite the fact it was 2 a.m. he couldn't sleep, and laid staring up at the ceiling of the old Inn, his hands behind his head._

_It had been over an hour since then and still Serge was awake. He could hear the gentle sounds of Kid's breathing, but it seemed different that night, like she was scared. He laid back and listened, wondering what was on her mind._

_"STOP!" Her screaming voice filled the room and Serge jumped up and hurried to her side, bringing some of the covers tangled around him to the floor. "Kid, are you alright?" He asked._

_She sat up and stared at him, her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Oh Serge." she cried out, throwing herself into him and hugging him tightly. He was shocked and sat trying to absorb it all and put his arms back around her._

_"What happened?" He asked her, breathing into her blonde hair._

_"It was just a reoccuring dream-or should I say nightmare." she explained, her breathing still heavy. Serge raised an eyebrow at her and she proceeded to tell him her dream._

_"It starts with us sitting at the beach, talkin' just like alwa's. A huge wave overtakes us and we land in fron' of the Time Devourer. We fight it and win, but smoke surrounds us and says "Your fates were accidently overtwined. It was never supposed to turn out this way." and then ya dissapear mate." She stopped suddenly and stared over his shoulder. He broke away._

_"It's not true, we were supposed to meet each other and we did, simple as that. And I'll never leave you." He said, staring into her eyes._

_"Wow it's late, ya better get bac' ta bed mate. Don't want ya ta be all pissy tamorrow." Kid said, laughing fakely._

_Serge nodded, "Will you be able to fall back asleep?" He asked her, still standing by her bed. She nodded, "I hope so."_

_She laid back down in her bed, ready to recover herself when Serge stopped her. She cocked her head at him and he got in bed next to her. "I'll always be here." He whispered in her ear. She covered them both up and snuggled against him without noticing._

_His arms wrapped lovingly around her as she whispered back, "Good, cuz I'll always be here too. No matter what."_

_'Oi, he's so slow! It's obvious, if only he'd just say it or kiss me or somethin'. He's so shy, and bloody handsome!' Kid thought to herself, wondering if they'd ever be able to express their feelings to each other before the battle._

_"Hey mate," Kid whispered, trying to gain her courage._

_"Yes?"_

_"Nevermind."_

_"What are you thinking about?" Serge asked her, thinking he knew what it was about._

_"Its just...well-um... Serge I love ya." She whispered, burying her face in his chest to hide her blushing._

_He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, and we were supposed to meet, no matter what they say."_

_Serge closed his eyes, it was almost 4 a.m. and he was tired, but for some reason he felt someone hovering over him. He opened his eyes and saw Kid staring into his eyes. "What's up?" he asked, but was cut short as her lips pressed against his..._

Kid stared up at the huge moon in the black velvet sky. That very memory and others haunted her dreams and thoughts everyday. That had happened six months ago, and the battle against the Time Devourer was long and brutal, but in the end, they won.

"If only he wouldn't've jumped in front of that attack for me." She whispered to herself. Kid had delivered the final blow to the Devourer but it struck back as it died. It was the strongest attack ever and it aimed it right at Kid. That's when Serge came.

He jumped in front of the attack and got hurt in Kid's place. Her eyes filled with tears, he had died that night. Kid had never cried in her life but that night the tears flowed. "Oi Serge, why'd ya have ta leave mate? I need ya here."

She lay on the soft grass right outside Termina; it was empty around there though. Every since Nikki and Mikki had gone missing, everyone had left Termina in hopes of finding them. "Serge..." she whispered, wishing for just one more moment with him.

"Don't cry." A comforting voice came from behind. She sat up and turned around, expecting to see Korcha, he had been dropping hints to her every since Serge died and she hated him for that.

But she gasped as she turned to see Serge. "Serge?" She exclaimed, so happy to see him again; but she knew she was dreaming, she had to be!

Serge walked over to her, "It's really me. How can the Chrono Trigger die?" He asked rhetorically, flashing his famous half smile.

Kid jumped up and ran into his arms. "Serge!" She cried, so happy that he held her again. His arms wrapped strongly around her back and he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he kissed her lovingly.

"Serge?"

"Yes?"

"I love ya."

"I love you too, and I'll always be here." He said, and kissed her again.

---

_Alright well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. Plz review._

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


End file.
